legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lance (Pokemon)
Lance is a Pokemon trainer and he is the leader/champion of the Elite Four. He is voiced by Wayne Grayson. Though his specialty is Dragon Pokemon, he trains non dragon types too. He is a cool trainer who likes his capes as he buys capes at Celadon City all the time. He has a cousin in Johto who is the eighth gym leader of Johto. Beforehand, he and the Elite Four tried to exterminate the human race, save for a few people who he deems to be kind enough to Pokémon. Lance was blessed with the powers of the Viridian Forest such as telepathically communicating with Pokémon, as well as heal their wounds. He tried to summon a Lugia, but he was stopped by Yellow and her Pokemon. This intrigued him, as he wanted to find out who Lugia's real owner was. It wasn't often that he lost control of dragon-like Pokémon. Lance disappeared for a while, investigating Lugia and working behind the scenes. He gave Silver advice on how to defeat Team Rocket in Johto , as well as a Tyranitar (which Silver promptly returned after awakening from his comatose state following the incident at the Lake of Rage). Working through Silver, Lance tried to help defeat the Masked Man. He has many Pokemon, though not all of them are dragons. Allies and enemies Friends: The Elite four, Sliver, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako, Bolin, Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun,, Vanelope, Marie Renard, Lizbeth, Maka, Soul, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Kimoko, Wolverine, Richter Belmont Enemies: Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Sigma, The Sigma Organization, Discord, The Dystopia League Lance's Pokemon Current Pokemon with him Dragonite Gyarados Aerodactyl Charizard Steelix Tyranitar Arcanine Kangaskhan Feraligatr Screenshot 2019-03-05 dragonite - Google Search(3).png 250px-130Gyarados.png 142-Aerodactyl.png Charizard charge.png 250px-Brock_Steelix.png 250px-248Tyranitar.png 59-Arcanine.png 115-Kangaskhan.png 250px-160Feraligatr.png Pokemon in PC box Dragonair x2 Snorlax Lapras Electabuzz Kingdra Salamence Garchomp Altaria Screenshot 2019-03-05 dragonite - Google Search.png Screenshot 2019-03-05 dragonite - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-03-05 snorlax - Google Search.png 131-Lapras.png 125-Electabuzz.png 250px-230Kingdra.png 373-Salamence.png 250px-445Garchomp.png 334-Altaria.png The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Lance appears here working with V and his team. He also works with S.H.E.I.L.D here as Fury and Coulson join in. He uses his signature Pokemon to fly the others to the rally which Lizbeth comments on his skill as the Elite Four Leader/Champion are definitely true. He keeps an eye on Zero as Zero infiltrates Sektor's underwater lair, he uses his Charizard, Gyarados and Aerodactyl to do this. He then helps Maka get the cool unit in the lair by using his Tyranitar. As Lance joins Hunson and his empire as part of Lizbeth's deal. Lance then tries to learn more out of Petirkonos with Callohun but isn't successful. He then helps the team against Yakvone using his Aerodactyl and Dragonite. He uses his Steelix and Tyranitar to make a steady path so the team can find the first half of the fifth ring. Gallery Lance_anime.png lance.jpg lance 1.png lance 2.jpg lance 3.png lance 4.png 210906 126701.jpg Giphy3 dragonite.gif 250px-Lance and Dragonite.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Humans Category:Red Heads Category:The V Crusaders Category:Sibling Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Pokemon Champions Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Caped Characters Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters that Darthnecrozma666 is Neutral towards Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wayne Grayson Category:Characters voiced and /or played by Yoshimasa Hosoya Category:Telepaths Category:Healers